Akuma vs. Kratos
A072400E-6B56-4B82-A97A-1625621A784D.jpeg|Dragon slayer 129 Description Rage fuels them , But who’s rage will prove better?? , one uses their rage for good and one for evil but which will win???. Interlude Plato said the measure of a man is what he does with his power , but to these two the power is the measure of a man , Kratos the God of War and Akuma the Strongest Man in Street fighter , he’s wiz and I’m Boomstick and it’s our job to anylaze their armors , weapons and skills to find out who would win a death battle!. Kratos Wiz: Spartans notorious warriors that fight in battle like in the movie 300. Boomstick: But there is one spartan that is so badass Is a hero and son of Zeus his name was Kratos Wiz: Kratos a son of Zeus and a human mother also having a brother named Deimos lived in Sparta with his mother and brother Boomstick: Later Ares raided their town and took his brother away from Kratos and as Kratos tried to fight back was knocked unconscious Wiz: Well you see there was a prophecy that said a mark warrior was going to bring ruin to olympus and Ares jumped into the conclusion that Deimos was the one due to his unusual birthmark Boomstick: So Kratos swore he would find him and became a soldier in the Spartan army and marrying while having a daughter. Wiz: But Kratos one timed went back to see his mother to find out who his father was and as she wanted to say it she turned into a monster and was forced to kill her but she revealed it was Zeus who is his father. Boomstick: It was peaceful until Ares did it again as he helped Kratos but then made him murder his family..Ares u dick Wiz: So Kratos's revenge began. And he needed a ton of weapons for it to work , Kratos then went on a All Murder streak!. Boomstick:Kratos killed all the other gods including his own farther Zeus. Wiz: Gessz , I knew kratos is supposed to Be a hero but he could atleast have some remorse for his own farther!. Boomstick: yeah he killed him by slicing his head off!. Wiz: Youch!. Boomstick: Kratos has multiple crazy things in his skill set , like fire , thunder , ice and time stopping and also has many other weapons that are efficient at killing like the blades of Olympus Or Chains. Wiz: Kratos being the ^God of war^ is immortal well kinda , he dies but his soul gets transferred to the underworld , but he always escapes!. Boomstick: Kratos having years of military Experince under his former master Aries is very skilled and experienced and very smart as well and also since their are 2 different versions of this hero we will be using Greek Kratos as he shares the most in common with Akuma. Wiz: well Let’s see if kratos can chain his way to victory!. Kratos:My vengeance...ends now. „ GOWIIIKratos.png|Kratos Akuma Boomstick: in a lone island in japan.... Wiz: Hadoken!!! Boomstick: No! , wrong fighter! Wiz: Yes! , right fighter! Boomstick:anyways Wiz:anyhow Akuma started off as a good guy and trained under with his friend goukken , they two became close and became best friends. Boomstick:Akuma and Gouken studied martial arts under their master, Goutetsu, who taught them an unnamed martial arts style that had elements of karate, judo and kempo and threatened the user's life. However as time went by, Gouken began to dispute with Goutetsu about the violent nature of his style, eventually leaving to form his own dojo. Goutetsu allowed him to go while Akuma remained under his tutelage, vowing to use his style how it was intended. To learn the Raging Demon, a powerful killing move that endangered the user, Akuma took on the principle of Satsui no Hadōu (Surge of Murderous Intent). Thus he gave up any compassion he had towards others and developed a desire to kill his opponents, unlike Goutetsu who did not give in to the dark side of the Satsui no Hadōu. Akuma realized he could increase his limits as a fighter and left Goutetsu so as to train his power, finally returning to kill his master with the Raging Demon. Deciding that he was the true master of their style, Akuma took Goutetsu's prayer beads. Gouken arrived at that moment, having come to visit his master, and, seeing what his brother had become, chastised him for his actions. Akuma said nothing and left, returning many years later to fight Gouken while a young Ryu and Ken watched. He said that his brother was not strong enough to fight him without giving in to the killing intent of the Satsui no Hadōu. Gouken said that the style they had been taught was about more than destruction, saying that Akuma disgraced their master. He replied that Goutetsu had not truly understood their style and was foolish not to give into the Satsui no Hado completely. Wiz: While fighters like Ryu refused to give in to the satsui no Hado or killing Intent , Akuma fell into it and in doing so gained great power. Boomstick: this is the point where Akuma turned evil , he fought goukken with the raging demon and effortlessly beat him ,Akuma was about to kill him but spared him and left never too be seen again. Wiz: well of course that’s until , he fought Ryu , the two were very close in power and in their fight they destroyed entire islands. Boomstick: well ultimately in the end , Ryu ended up being the winner , but of course Akuma keeps coming back since he’s the bad guy and he took out even the strongest of street fighters including M.bison , Ken and Chun-li. Wiz:Akumas strongest attack is the raging demon which is more of a soul manuplatiom skill he uses to attack and kill the soul , killing the body in the process. Boomstick: well , it only works on people with a weak soul , those with a strong one can resist . Wiz: okay so my ex-wife fails? Boomstick:*laughing* Akuma:I am Akuma. And I will teach you the meaning of pain! 04F4869D-B4E3-43D6-9A7A-0D44CD217229.png|Akuma pre-fight A3434DC7-5870-4736-89A6-673B99E3117C.jpeg|Pre-fight Boomstick: Alright the Combatants are set , let’s end this debate once and for all! Wiz: it’s time for a death battle!!! Death Battle Kratos is sitting on his throne on top of mount Olympus until Akuma walks up to him. Kratos: who are you??? Akuma: I am Akuma and I’ve come here to test your strength!. Kratos slowly gets up and grabs the blades of Olympus and walks towards Akuma. Kratos: A challenger huh? , well he can join the rest!. Kratos and Akuma rush at each other . Fight! Kratos and Akuma clash fists , Akuma then shoots a Shouryuuken at Kratos , Kratos shoots thunder at Akuma , the two attacks clash , Akuma then does a sideways spin and spins into Kratos , Kratos reacts and stabs Akuma with the blades of Olympus, Akuma kicks Kratos in the face , both backdown , Akuma then yells and red aura surrounds him , Kratos gives a cocky grin , the two fight again , Akuma punches Kratos in the face , Akuma then punches him in the stomach , Kratos spits up blood , Akuma then yells Shouryuuken and the attack hits Kratos , a huge explosion happens , destroying mount Olympus , Kratos comes out of the smoke , just as he looks around , Akuma goes behind him and punches him in the back Kratos shakes akuma off him , Kratos then uses the soul of hades , blasts go all around the stage and hit Akuma , Kratos then takes his chance and jumps on Akuma , Kratos grabs him by the throat and starts strangling him , Akuma starts kicking Kratos , but Kratos won’t let go , Kratos then crushes Akumas throat , Kratos gets off Akuma , Kratos looks at his fallen opponent , Suddenly Akuma is surrounded by red and blue aura , Akuma gets up , Akuma yells a huge roar , Kratos looks in shock , Akuma rushes at Kratos and shoots a Shouryuuken at him , Kratos barley dodges but a nearby tree falls on him , Kratos picks up the tree and throws it at Akuma , Akuma punches the tree in half. Akuma: is this all a god has too offer?? Kratos:you will never see the light of day... Akuma: Neither will you!!!. The two combatants clash again , Akuma kicks Kratos , Kratos grabs his leg and slams him into the ground , Akuma starts bleeding , blood starts pouring all over the dirt . Kratos: Now do you know true fear. Kratos slowly walks at Akuma , Akuma then uses the raging demon on Kratos , Kratos falls to the ground , Akuma then has his soul , Akuma tries to crush his soul but cannot , Kratos gets up unaffected And shoots his chains at Akuma , the chain goes straight through his cheast , Akuma then yells in anger and transforms into Oni Akuma, Oni Akuma rushes at Kratos and punches him in the face , Akuma then grabs Kratos by the throat and slams him into the ground , Akuma keeps punching his Stomach , Kratos Then stops time , Kratos moves sideways and goes behind Akuma , Kratos then starts strangling Akuma , time reverts and Akuma looks in shock , Akuma then kicks Kratos with enough force it sends him flying into the wall , Kratos spits out blood ,Akuma then shoots a Shouryuuken at Kratos , Kratos then invisions losing his title as the god of war , Kratos rages and crushes the Shouryuuken , Kratos then rushes at Akuma and starts slashing him with the blades of Olympus , Akuma teleports behind Kratos , Kratos reacts and swings his chain and grabs Akuma by the neck , Kratos then takes his blades and slashes Akuma in half , killing him Instantly , Kratos then goes out of his rage mode , Kratos falls to his knees in exustion . Kratos: the battle....., is over.... Ko! Conclusion Wiz: Woah that was the most violent battle we have seen so far!. Boomstick: this fight was very close , both Akuma and Kratos were very closely matched in many aspects, both were even in attack potency as both took on City level foes before like Ryu and Zeus Respectivly , Both have the Durabillty to survive attacks that can destroy Entire Islands or even Cities and Both were highly skilled however Kratos was Faster and Had a far better skill set . Wiz: yeah , Akuma really had a hard time matching most things that Kratos had in his skill set , he had Fire , Electric , Healing and so much more , not to mention the many weapons he constantly uses , also Kratos was far faster due to being hypersonic while Akuma was only supersonic , so Kratos just barley edged out and the small advantages he had made him win. Boomstick: not to mention Kratos is also Partially immortal , something Akuma hasn’t really delt with before And would have a hard time dealing with , so while Akuma can physically over power Kratos , he can’t exactly kill Kratos . Wiz: What about the raging demon?? Boomstick: that would work , if not for the fact that Kratos has shown restitance to soul manipulation before!. Wiz: Wow , Akuma is strong but Kratos is just crazy!. Boomstick: The Winner is Kratos! FDAEBB57-E587-4E14-9F53-0EC3F639D81C.jpeg Travia The connection between these two is that they both use rage as power The other connection is that they both fight with the intention of killing their foe . Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Sony vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Dragon slayer 129 Category:Adopted by dragon slayer 129 Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:God of War vs Street Fighter Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs God themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles